


Unforgettable

by LittleSpark



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, but I'm so sorry if the reader is overemotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpark/pseuds/LittleSpark
Summary: A dream. The same dream repeating itself over and over again. What could it mean? And why does it pain so much to see the man who I had never met before? Why does my heart ache when my mind cannot recall?





	Unforgettable

A handsome man dressed in black kneeled upon a large blue demon, ready to stab it through the heart with his cane.

 

_Wait!_

 

But he hesitated and slowly looked back to me. A heaviness settled in my chest as my eyes met his. Even from a distance I could see regret reflected in them.

 

_Don’t look away! Not this time!_

 

I tried to speak but my words were left unheard. It felt as if there was a lump in my throat. His green eyes gazed at me as though he as well had so much to say yet there was nothing fitting to be told under the circumstances.

 

_Let me hear your voice! At least this once!_

 

My vision began to blur but I still noticed a sad smile form on his features as silent words fell from his lips.

 

_Why can I never hear your voice?_

 

His words brought more tears pouring down my cheeks and his eyes lingered on mine, searching for something.

 

_Why can I never understand your words?_

My lips slowly parted and once again I tried to speak but my voice failed. Yet his smile widened just the slightest bit. Then he slowly turned away and lifted his cane above the demon’s chest.

 

_Don’t do this!_

 

Time seemed to slow down and I stepped forward, slowly stretching my hand towards him.

 

_Please-_

 

But I was unable to move further as I began to stagger.

 

_-don’t leave me!_

 

I drew a shaky breath and kept my gaze on his back. I wanted to stop him, knowing in my heart that he shouldn’t do it.

 

_Not again!_

 

But I could only helplessly watch as his cane pierced the demon’s chest. A pang ran through my heart from witnessing his very last moments.

 

_NO!_

I cried out his name as a bright blue light blinded my vision.

 

That dream which plagued my mind for months had always ended this way. It didn’t matter if I tried to change my actions. I could never do anything differently nor find my voice in this dream, not until the very end. The man’s name always faded away from my memory once I woke up from that dream.  
And at that moment I should had woken up.  
But not this time.  
I fell into another dream.

 

Complete darkness surrounded my floating body yet there was no fear in my heart. I closed my eyes as peacefulness engulfed me. I wondered why my heart felt so light when I recalled feeling quite the opposite only seconds ago.  
As warmth gently enveloped me, my eyes slowly fluttered open. Somewhere in the distance floated a sphere of radiant white light and I felt a soft tug towards it. As I neared the welcoming star, a slow smile began to form on my face. I was waiting for this for a long time but I couldn’t remember why. I stretched my hand towards the light, wishing to reach it as soon as possible.  
A final thought crossed my mind.  
_I’ll see you soon, my love._

 

I woke up with my hand stretched towards my room’s ceiling. Though in the last moments I felt entirely relieved, once awake my heart began to ache and my shoulders quaked as I tried to hold back my tears. But the sorrow was too much and I sobbed as I covered my face with my hands.  
_Why does it hurt?_  
_Why does it hurt so much if it’s not real?!_

 

I didn’t know that man but feeling as though I would never see him again ripped my heart to pieces. The hope, which blossomed in my chest as I reached for the light, withered away once I woke up. And even if I wanted to grieve over him, how could I if I didn’t know his name? How could I grieve over someone who only existed in a dream?

 

I clutched my shirt, pressing a fist against my chest.   
_I wish I could just rip it out.  
Maybe then the pain would end._

 

But I didn’t mean those words. No matter how much it hurt, I never truly wished to forget. I would rather hold him in my heart forever and suffer a tremendous pain than forget him completely and endure a never ending void.

* * *

 

A week had passed since the last time I had those dreams. In a way I was relieved as I barely had any sleep because of them. Yet at the same time I felt desolated. I wanted to see that man again but as the dream brought more pain than happiness, I decided not to dwell on it at least for one day.  
Moping around didn’t do any good for me, hence I decided to visit a new bookstore which had opened up in my town a few days ago. I was quite in need for a good book as I loved reading and it always distracted me from my problems for a short while.

 

The warmth of the summer sun engulfed me as I walked down the sidewalk. A slight ache jabbed my chest as I noticed the happy faces of the passersby. The people seemed to enjoy such a beautiful day yet a gloom clouded my heart. I silently scolded myself for daring to think that the world was mocking me. Struggling to keep a smile, I tried to convince myself that the sun was shining bright to support me and how glad I should be for others. I wouldn’t wish for anyone to go through the same heartache.

 

As I stopped in front of the new bookstore, I peeked through its wide window. I leaned in and my features relaxed into a genuine smile. I found with delight that its interior was of dark vintage and not like the plain modern bookstores nowadays. If the owner understood the charm of vintage style, surely they had wonderful books to offer.  
From the corner of my eye I noticed something shadowy move inside on the windowsill. I glanced down and saw a black cat trying to settle on the ledge. It seemingly ignored my presence and cuddled up on the patch of sunshine, its fluffy fur gleaming in the light. Barely containing my joy, I already listed this as one of my favorite bookstores.

 

I pulled on the smooth door handle and the bell above chimed. As I closed the door behind me, my eyes roamed around the dark store. Beautiful chandeliers illuminated the high mahogany bookshelves as the light faintly reflected from leather bound book spines. I noticed that there were no other customers and no one at the front desk but seeing an open door nearby it, which led to some sort of room, I figured someone would show up soon and instead decided to wander around the bookstore. Slowly walking down one of the aisles, I carefully ran my fingers along the book spines until one of them caught my eye. But before I could lightly tug it off the shelf, I yelped from the sudden sound somewhere behind me.

 

“Caw!”

 

I swiftly turned to the sound and noticed a black crow perched on another bookshelf. Lightly bowing my head, I let out a heavy sigh and pressed my palm to my heart, “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Caw, caw!”

 

I looked back at it and held my arms up, “I won’t touch anything until the owner shows up, okay?”

 

The crow stared at me for a couple of seconds, lifted its wings and began to fly towards the open door of the room.

 

Slowly lowering my arms, I slightly narrowed my eyes, “Are you gonna snitch on me for just touching a book or..?”

 

But as the crow disappeared from my view, I turned back to the book which I wanted to have a look at. The curiosity was too great and I couldn’t just wait until someone from the staff came back. I gently tugged the top of its spine to pull it off the shelf. It was a brown leather bound book with gold adornments and a large ‘V’ insignia on the cover. Gazing with focus at the ‘V’ in the centre, I tenderly ran my fingers over it. There was something strangely familiar about this book. I felt in my heart as though I could almost recall why yet the answer was buried too deep to be uncovered. Hoping that the contents of the book would bring back any kind of memories, I opened it and carefully looked through the pages. The book contained beautifully illustrated poems written by William Blake. Some of them were completely new to me but others I could recognize to some extent. I could swear I had read them or heard them somewhere but once again something stopped me from remembering.

 

“Ah! Sunflower, weary of time; Who countest the steps of the sun...”

 

I froze in my place as I heard the silky deep voice.

 

“Seeking after that sweet golden clime; Where the traveller’s journey is done...”

 

The man’s voice was tugging at my heartstrings as somehow I knew to whom it belonged. But even as the sound of his voice grew closer, I didn’t dare to look back. I was too afraid that my mind was playing tricks on me and I was only hearing him in my head.

 

“Where the youth pined away with desire; And the pale virgin shrouded in snow...”

 

Yet the sound of shoes tapping against the floor was undeniable.

 

“Arise from their graves and aspire; Where my Sunflower wishes to go.”

 

I quickly turned back and the book in my hands almost fell from my hold as I gasped in surprise. He grasped the book before it could fall, our fingertips touching.

  
He gazed at me with his beautiful green eyes and smirked, “Careful, my dear. This book is quite special.”

 

My eyes widened as I stared at the man before me. He looked almost the same as in my dream. Yet now he wore a casual black suit with a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, and no tattoos decorated his skin.

 

He slightly tilted his head to the side, black hair fully uncovering his right eye, and softly closed the book.

 

The action awakened me from the daze and feeling flustered I quickly stepped back and tried to apologize. But my voice failed me and I ended up gasping like a fish out of water without saying any words.

 

Putting the book back to its place, he lightly chuckled and it was such a beautiful sound that I would have loved to hear more of it but at that moment I was too embarrassed to truly appreciate it. I could feel my cheeks heating up and quickly turned away. But as another emotion began to overwhelm me, I clapped my hand over my mouth to stifle the sudden sobs that threatened to escape. Tears began to flow my cheeks as I remembered how I had lost him in my dream.

 

“Now, now. No need to hide your beautiful face,” he softly said and I felt his hand gently touch my shoulder.

 

His touch convinced me that he was really there. That the man who I had seen only in my dreams was truly there besides me.  
No.  
Those weren’t simply dreams.  
But memories.  
As all the memories of our past life together were slowly returning to me, I realized that I had truly lost him once.

 

I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist as a murmur escaped my lips, “V, how is this possible? I don’t-... I-”

 

Without a second of hesitation V tightly hugged me back, his words firm and reassuring, “I’m here, [y/n]. And I’m not going anywhere.”

 

I rested my cheek against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, and hoped that this time our time together wouldn’t be cut short. “Promise?”

 

Tenderly caressing my back, he softly replied, “I promise to never leave you again.”

 

Though the tears slowly trickled down my cheeks, I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes with determination, “And don’t do anything stupid again.”

 

V cupped my face gently in his hands and fondly smiled, tenderly brushing away my tears, “I won’t.”

   

“And,” I began to sob once more, “And no more final goodbyes, okay?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And...And-”

 

He softly hushed me and gently rested his forehead against mine, “The past life was truly unforgiving. Shall we make this one unforgettable?”

 

His words and the affection in his eyes brought a bright smile to my lips, “Unforgettable and blissful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Five Finger Death Punch’s cover of “Gone Away” and ended up writing this. Can’t believe the first one-shot I wrote of V is kind of angsty but at least it has a happy ending :’)  
> Anyway, I just wanted to write something which also gives a glimpse into a possible AU where V lives a peaceful life with no demons to fuck shit up.  
> Also, the poem I used in this one-shot is, of course, by William Blake called “Ah! Sunflower”.


End file.
